


Toast

by ema670



Category: One Piece
Genre: KidZo, M/M, Uke!Zoro
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/ema670
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KidZo AU.<br/>Kid zauważa Zoro w barze i namawia go na Tzw. "Szybki numerek".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Więc, chciałam napisać coś z nimi, koniecznie, miałam taką fazę i w końcu się odważyłam.  
> Au z Kidem i Zoro ;) Miłego czytania.
> 
> Ps. Sanji i Zoro mają dziwną realcję, możecie ją dowolnie odebrać ;P

Kid pił piwo kiedy zauważył chłopaka siedzącego wśród znajomych. Oparty o bar przyglądał się jego zielonym włosom i ciemnej karnacji. Wyglądał naprawdę kusząco. Właśnie śmiał się ze znajomymi i wznosili piwa w ramach toastu. Jeden z nich nawet poczochrał jego włosy.

Wszyscy byli z nim tacy szczęśliwi. Nic dziwnego, sam teraz nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, a już nie mówiąc o tym, że miał ochotę go zjeść tu i teraz.  
Zobaczył jak cała ekipa wstaje i unosi kufle z resztką piwa w środku w górę. Krzyk w pirackim stylu rozległ się po knajpie, a za chwilę cała ekipa bierze pożądnego łyka. Mężczyzna nie mógł się nadziwić, jak zielonowłosy z uśmiechem siada i wyciera pianę z ust oraz z klatki piersiowej, bo przez nieuwagę niezgrabne krople poleciały przez kąciki ust na gołą skórę chłopaka. Ubrania miał bardzo zwiewne spod rozpiętej żółtej koszuli można było zobaczyć pięknie wyrzeźbione ciało i dobrze zarysowane kontury mięśni, które świadczyły o dobrej kondycji mężczyzny. Gdy tylko uniósł kufel do ust, nie mógł nic poradzić jak oblizać się na interesujący widok.

Zdawali się być zadowoleni z pobytu, szczególnie jeden blondyn siedzący koło zielonowłosego był wielce uśmiechnięty. Mimo że uśmiechał się do pięknych pań naprzeciwko to czerwonowłosy mógł stąd zauważyć jak ręka blondyna ląduje na udzie chłopaka i sunie w górę. Gdy ją zacisnął zielonowłosy natychmiastowo wstał i popatrzył się na wszystkich. Po ruchu warg Kid mógł sugerować, że powiedział coś w stylu „idę po piwo”. Nic dziwnego, ich kufle wyglądały już na iście opuszczone. Oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze, że blondynowi wyraz twarzy zmienił się na poirytowany.  
Zielonowłosy właśnie szedł w jego stronę, pewnie już dawno zauważył że mu się przygląda, bo zlustrował go spojrzeniem i stanął zaraz koło niego.  
\- Sześć piw poproszę. – Męski głos rozległ się zaraz koło jego ucha. Obrócił się do chłopaka i od razu zauważył, że w lewym uchu miał trzy złote kolczyki. Zielonowłosy spojrzał na niego kątem oka i znowu odwrócił go w stronę barmana.

Sanji wraz z Usoppem przyglądali się jak zielonowłosy rozmawia z jakimś mężczyzną przy barze. Usopp nie mógł zrozumieć nerwów Sanjiego, przecież oboje tylko rozmawiali, ale blondyn zauważał coś czego Usopp by nie potrafił. Czerwonowłosy zdecydowanie leciał na Zoro i dosłownie chciał go odbić mu sprzed nosa, a to z nim teraz Zoro powinien być. Zacisnął pięści w nerwach i czekał aż Zielonowłosy wróci z baru.  
-Może Ci pomóc? – Młodszy brązowowłosy krzyknął w kierunku baru.  
-Nie trzeba Chopper, poradzę sobie. – Usłyszał z ust zielonowłosego.

-A może ja pomogę? – Wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia zielonowłosemu swoje zamiary, bo jego wzrok bardzo powoli przesunął się po klatce zielonowłosego aż do ostatniego kawałka gołej skóry kończącej się przy spodniach.  
\- Nie trzeba. – Odpowiedział szybko i wziął całe sześć kufli w ręce. – Jak widać mam już wprawę. Odszedł kawałek, a po chwili odwrócił głowę. - Idź na zewnątrz. Zaraz przyjdę.  
Kid z przyjemnością posłuchał, ale zanim wyszedł, wzrokiem odprowadził pośladki chłopaka. Stanął w drzwiach i przez szybę przyglądał się stolikowi zainteresowanego. Właśnie pochylił się nad nim by postawić kufel. Po chwili zobaczył jak zielonowłosy mówi coś do blondyna i rzuca go gniewnym spojrzeniem. Niestety nie widział reakcji mężczyzny, gdyż siedział do niego tyłem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Nami, moje piwo jest Twoje. – Podał jej dwa kufle. – Ja muszę coś załatwić.  
\- Super! – Ruda krzyknęła z zadowoleniem biorąc piwa. Zoro spojrzał na Sanjiego, który rzucał w niego gromami.  
\- Co? Zazdrosny?  
\- Raczej współczuje temu kto z tobą teraz będzie.- Odparł z naburmuszeniem.  
\- I tak to lepsze niż jakby miał trafić na Ciebie. – warknął na blondyna, co skutkowało tylko ciemną aurą wokół nich. Ręce poszybowały do góry, a cała ekipa przy stole wstała by oddzielić dwójkę chłopaków.

Zoro wyszedł z baru z niezbyt pozytywnym nastrojem. Splunął schodząc na chodnik i spojrzał na czerwonowłosego.  
\- Kłótnia z chłopakiem? – Spytał z uśmiechem.  
\- A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – Odparł z naburmuszeniem. Właśnie mijał krawędź budynku, gdy poczuł ciężar dłoni na swoich ramionach i szybkie wepchnięcie do zakątka za barem.  
\- Nie, najmniejszego. – Kid przycisnął go do ściany i brutalnie pocałował. Dłoń chłopaka powędrowała między zielone kosmki i nie miała zamiaru być delikatna, wręcz przeciwnie mocno szarpała chcąc utrzymać chłopaka w miejscu.  
Zoro początkowo miał ręce zwisające obok tułowia, ale szybko zorientował się w sytuacji i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Co go jakaś pierdolona brewka, skoro może się bzyknąć tu i teraz z tym przystojniakiem? Jego dłonie chwyciły za czarną koszulkę chłopaka i szarpnęły do siebie. Usta wylądowały koło ucha chłopaka. – Lubię ostro. – Powiedział twardo. I był pewny swoich słów. W końcu nie co dzień trafia się taki facet. Może mieć szybki i dobry numerek tu i teraz.

Czerwonowłosy mocno chwycił za ramiona zielonowłosego i szarpnął nim. Zanim się obejrzał Zoro uderzył twarzą w mur za nim i co najlepsze wcale, a wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jego dłonie same szybko zjechały na dół i rozpięły spodnie. Oh tak dawno nie czuł takiej ekscytacji. Sam fakt brutalnych ruchów chłopaka, który właśnie prawie zerwał mu spodnie, sprawiał w nim nasilające się pożądanie, a gdy jeszcze jego twarz była odwrócona w dość mocno oświetloną uliczkę, jego ekscytacja wzrastała, kto by pomyślał, że możliwość przyłapania może go tak podniecać!  
Kid teraz dotykał całym ciałem jego plecy, czuł na karku oddech chłopaka, wyczulone zmysły Roronoy tylko błagały, by coś z tym zrobił i całą swoją prośbę wysyłały w formie promieni na dolne rewiry jego ciała. Kurwa! Jak on to uwielbiał. Zsunął spodnie i wypiął się lekko, jedna z jego rąk wylądowała jako podpórka pod głowę, by mógł spokojnie się oprzeć.

Czerwonowłosy chciał koniecznie dotknąć każdej części ciała. Już od dłuższego czasu go obserwował i praktycznie mógł spełnić swoją fantazję. Mężczyźnie, z którym ma do czynienia nie przeszkadzały brutalne ruchy, wręcz przeciwnie, kręciło go to. A co za tym idzie Kid musiał wykorzystać taką okazję. Wsunął palce między pośladki chłopaka by móc sprawdzić czy chłopak jest gotowy do dalszych przyjemności. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że chłopak jest aż nazbyt gotowy. Bo zielonowłosy warknął w jego stronę.  
\- Na co czekasz. Włóż go. – Kid uśmiechnął się na ten rozkaz. Takich stosunków mu było trzeba. Z przyjemnością uwolnił ze spodni swojego członka i wsunął go do środka. Robił to bardzo powoli, co najwyraźniej przeszkadzało jego kochankowi. Zobaczył jak chłopak wygina wolną rękę i przyciska nią go do siebie. Niemal natychmiastowo pochłaniając mężczyznę w sobie.  
\- Achh – Zoro jęknął z podniecenia. Czuł jak facet rozrywa go od środka, co sprawiało mu cholerną przyjemność. Niestety czerwonooki zamiast się ruszać, to chwilę stał i trzymał jego biodra. No do jasnej cholery… - Rusz się wreszcie! – Krzyknął opierając dłoń o mur.

Kid wstrząsnął głową, musiał przyznać, że uczucie, którego doznał było naprawdę dziwne. Mężczyzna był przyjemnie ciepły, nic dziwnego jeśli chodzi o miejsce, w którym się znalazł. Ale ciasnota jego otworu powodowała jeszcze większe doznanie, które uwielbiał. Wysunął się powoli, aż w mężczyźnie nie została tylko główka jego członka. Widział idealnie, jak każda jego żyłka każdy skrawek skóry na prąciu. Znika do wnętrza tego ciasnego seksownego tyłka. Nie mógł się powstrzymać jak tylko powtórzyć ruch i dodatkowo klepnąć te piękne cztery litery. Zielonowłosy znowu jęknął, aż dreszcze przeszły przez jego organizm. Ruchy robił coraz szybsze. Totalnie nierówne, bezsensowne. Nawet biodrami nie zakreślał konkretnego toru. Ale najwyraźniej obojgu z nich się to podobało, pochylił się do chłopaka i oparł na jego plecach. Ręka wylądowała tuż nad głową zielonowłosego. Który właśnie zaciskał obie dłonie, jedna koło jego głowy, a druga na murze, sprawiały wrażenie jakby zielonookiemu działa się krzywda, nie przyjemność. Ale co drugie lub trzecie uderzenie Kid mógł usłyszeć ciche jęknięcie ze strony mężczyzny potwierdzające, że taki ból sprawia mu cholerną przyjemność.

Zoro kilka razy uderzył twarzą o chropowatą powierzchnię, był pewny, że po tym może zostać widoczny ślad. Ale nie przejmował się, później będzie szukał wymówki, teraz, jedyne o czym myślał to ta cudowna przyjemność.  
Kid sunął dłonią po boku chłopaka. Jego ręka była coraz niżej, aż skręciła na mięśnie i brzucha i jeszcze niżej próbując się zatopić w włosach zielonowłosego, jednak kiedy tylko dotknął członka zielonowłosego. Poczuł mocne trzaśnięcie na dłoni.  
-Zostaw. – Zoro zaraz po tym jęknął. – Nie dotykaj. – Westchnął. – Jego dłoń odsunęła rękę czerwonowłosego, a następnie sam zaczął się dotykać, by sobie ulżyć. Najwyraźniej mężczyźnie spodobała się jego reakcja, bo zaczął dotykać go po całym ciele, wręcz wbijając swoje paznokcie w jego klatkę piersiową, zostawiając wyraźne ślady.  
– Szy…bciej. – znowu jęknął. Ręka która przed chwilą opierała jego głowę dołączyła do dłoni Kida i zacisnęła się na niej. Teraz opierał się o mur, zaledwie barkami i wcale mu nie przeszkadzało, że ruchy czerwonowłosego powodują rozdarcie ich.  
Kid uśmiechnął się a następnie oblizał to był dobry kąsek na ten wieczór. Chłopak się nie bawił tylko chciał się rżnąć i to jak najszybciej. Jego członek pulsował wewnątrz zielonowłosego, a on sam miał ochotę krzyknąć. Jednak zamiast tego wgryzł się w bark chłopaka i z kolejnym ruchem wytrysnął wewnątrz niego. Ten zamiast krzyknąć jęknął jeszcze bardziej, czując jak sam zaraz dojdzie. Jednak Kid nie miał w planach mu w tym pomagać, w momencie gdy sperma opuściła jego wnętrze wyszedł z chłopaka i złapał go za włosy szarpnął najpierw do siebie, a później na dół.  
\- Umyj go. – Rozkazał, zmuszając chłopaka do klęknięcia. Zoro spojrzał na niego z pogardą, ale widząc członka chłopaka, który cały w spermie sam się pokusił o spełnieni prośby. Teraz mógł zadowolić siebie. Gdy tylko dotknął językiem prącia zaczął masować swojego i niemal po kilku liźnięciach, czuł jak cała jego dłoń zostaje pokryta w jego własnej białej substancji. Kid znowu pokazał swój okrutny uśmiechi ubierając spodnie, zostawił chłopaka w zakątku. – Liczę, że się jeszcze zobaczymy.  
Zoro na chwilę oparł się o ścianę i popatrzył do góry, wytarł ślinę z ust i wyszczerzył kły. Tak, tego mu było trzeba.

Wchodząc do knajpy zobaczył całą ekipę bawiącą się przy stole. Usopp właśnie na niego wszedł, a Nami próbowała go z niego ściągnąć. Zaśmiał się.  
\- Zoro gdzie byłeś?!  
\- W toalecie.  
\- A co Ci się stało? – Usopp spytał wskazując na zdarty policzek.  
\- Och. – Zdążył o tym zapomnieć. – Nic, uderzyłem się. – Uśmiechnął się szczerze i przysiadł koło brewki.  
\- Co robiłeś? – Sanji szepnął mu na ucho. – chyba nie sądziłeś, że uwierzę, że byłeś w kiblu, co?  
\- Nie powinno Cię to interesować. – Burknął popijając piwo od kuka.  
O dziwo ten nic nie powiedział, wręcz przeciwnie, położył dłoń na udzie Roronoy, dość wysoko jak na zwykły podryw, na co Zoro nie zareagował. Sanji uśmiechnął się do siebie. A Zoro przewrócił oczami.  
Tak. Teraz wszystko jest w porządku.


End file.
